


The Ritual

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Orgasm Control, Reading Aloud, Smut, The Lusty Argonian Maid, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: "Ready to read aloud, Miss Rielle?" Giraud asked, voice honey-tipped.





	The Ritual

Nadine's eyes locked onto Giraud's brown ones, urging her to begin. She opened the leather-bound volume and took a breath.

"Certainly not, kind sir! I a-ah - " Nadine stuttered as Giraud's fingers traced along her sex, her excitement painfully evident. "I am here but to clean your chambers."

Giraud smiled, taking her in. "Is that all you have come here for, little one?" His fingers urged deeper into her.  "My chambers?"

The same ritual they had performed each Loredas in the Sanctum - recite the play without losing composure. Failure to do so equalled swift, unyielding punishment.

Nadine hadn't managed it yet.


End file.
